


Her hips (felt like god)

by stardustachilles



Series: Acosmist (one who believes nothing exists) [6]
Category: Dysprosium
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Restraints, Sara's a subby little baby, Subspace, almost-collars, and Alex is 24, because Sara's 17, but - Freeform, gentle dom! Alex, it's not really, pseudo-BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustachilles/pseuds/stardustachilles
Summary: Sara needs her brain to shut up. Alex helps.





	

It was quiet in their bedroom. The only sounds that could be heard were Sara’s serene breaths and Alex’s thumb tapping intermittently on her phone screen. The smaller windows in the room were open, allowing a small breeze to caress their skin gently. The sun was setting, casting orange light across the room, and it was quiet outside, save for the rustling of the tree in the front yard and a bird chirping periodically.

Alex was curled up in the chair in their bedroom, plush cushions cradling her muscular body. Sunlight was bouncing off her curly blonde hair, making it look a fiery red. To match her personality. Her knees were pulled to her chest, and she was leaning against the arm of the chair, phone in hand and resting against her knees. Her other hand was playing with her bottom lip lightly. Oral fixation, Sara called it. From one psychology class. She seemed to be intensely focused on whatever she was doing on her phone, but in reality, she was hardly paying attention to the screen, flicking her eyes up at Sara every couple of seconds.

Sara sat against the bottom frame of the four-postered bed, hands cuffed behind her back in gentle suede handcuffs that were clipped to the leg of the footboard. Unlike Alex who was in a soft long sleeved V-neck and jeans, Sara was only in the bra and panties she had been wearing all day, silky purple fabric clinging to her like it belonged there. Which it did. She had on one of her collars, which she had also been wearing all day, a black velvet choker with a clip in the back. It sat delicately against the lines of her neck. It also knew it belonged there. Her legs were curled up under her, as much as they could be in her position, and her head hung, chin nearly touching her chest. Her hair framed her face and her eyes were half-lidded, breathing deep and even and peaceful.

Alex flicked her eyes up to the clock on the wall. Seven thirty-four. Another half hour had passed. There had been three of those, now. Time for Alex to check in again, like she did every half hour. Alex stood, dropping her phone to the sumptuous cushions of the chair. They caught it gratefully. Alex took the two steps over to Sara, the side of the headboard against the wall, kneeling beside her. The only tell that Sara was even still awake was the minute twitch of her shoulders when Alex set a hand beside her head on the headboard to steady herself.

Alex threaded her fingers through the strands of Sara’s short brown hair slowly, as not to startle her. She tightened her grip and pulled Sara’s head up. Sara’s eyes landed on Alex but they were unfocused, and Alex could tell she was as under as ever. Making a noise similar to that of sympathy, Alex released Sara’s satiny hair and cupped her jaw, reaching atop the bed with her other hand to grab a water bottle.

Alex unscrewed the cap and set it beside her on the bed. “Open your mouth,” she instructed. Not an order. Too harsh for this. Sara followed the command unthinkingly. Alex tipped little bits of the refreshing liquid into Sara’s mouth at a time until the bottle was a third empty. Sara licked her lips, eyes still hazy but focusing more on Alex, Alex’s hands as they capped the water and set it back on the bed. Alex set a thumb, the one she had been chewing on earlier, on Sara’s lips, other fingers coming to rest under her chin. “Good girl,” she praised, and Sara leaned into Alex’s hand, eyelashes fluttering. “Give me a color,” Alex said, “for right now.” She dug her fingertips in lightly beneath Sara’s jaw, hoping to ground her but knowing it wouldn’t.

Sara’s trembled slightly, but answered nonetheless. “Green,” she whispered against Alex’s finger, giving it a little kitten lick. Alex hooked her thumb over her teeth for that, pulling her mouth open a little. Softly. Gently. Everything was, right now; soft and gentle and small and slight. Alex’s lips quirked up at the ends and she pulled her hand away, wiping the miniscule amount of spit on the tendon of Sara’s neck, standing out because she was tilting her head up to look at Alex.

Alex placed a compassionate hand on Sara’s exposed ribs, slotting her fingers in between and rubbing her thumb up and down along the gossamer skin. “Do you want more?” she asked, quiet, dipping her head closer to Sara’s. Soft and gentle and small and slight. Sara took a moment, still locked in, but shook her head. She was done. Alex kissed her forehead proudly, proud of Sara. Always. For knowing when she had enough, for telling Alex. Not safe wording, no, but taking what was given to her and when she had gotten all she wanted, she told Alex.

Sara leaned forward when Alex moved her that way, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder as Alex reached around behind her to unclip the carabineer that was attached to the handcuffs from the d-ring she installed on the leg of the bed for this exact situation. Sara’s hands rested against her lower back, metal warm on her skin. “Good girl,” Alex praised again. Sara keened. Alex helped Sara turn around so she could unlock the handcuffs with the key on a chain around her neck. The key was warm, too, when Alex drew it down her spine first, making Sara tremble pleasurably, before taking the handcuffs off.

Sara’s arms dangled at her sides and Alex’s hands circled her wrists, putting Sara’s arms around her neck so she could stand them both up and sit them on the bed. Sara felt Alex’s muscles flex against her when she stood, and she shivered again at the feeling. Alex nipped her collarbone as she set her on the lavish comforter, pillows and blankets cradling her like she was something to be cherished, to be doted upon. Sara relaxed into it, letting her vaguely strained muscles loosen and unknot. Alex leaned over her, putting a light-fingered hand on her sternum to balance herself. She kissed Sara on the forehead, on the nose, and finally on the lips, swiping her tongue across Sara’s teeth unexpectedly. Alex stood and turned, leaving Sara’s front cold and wanting, to go get a go get a granola bar and possibly berries for Sara.

She hadn’t had the time, for the food, before. All she had had was the water bottle left over in her room from the night before, and that was all she had been able to recover in terms of aftercare after Sara had stumbled in through the front door, exhausted and overwhelmed, dropping her backpack by the front door and nearly dropping to her knees at Alex’s feet in the entryway. Alex had caught her, promptly settling a proprietary hand at the nape of Sara’s neck, and dragged her up the stairs. She stripped her succinctly and methodically down to her undergarments, with the precision of someone who’d done this a thousand times. Sara was laid, subservient and docile, across the ottoman so Alex could cuff her hands behind her back. Sara complied willingly, malleable and letting herself be contorted into the position Alex wanted. Alex had hauled her up, then, and lowered her against the wall and the footboard, and clipped the cuffs to the d-ring. It hadn’t taken much, after that, to get Sara to calm down and her brain to quiet. Alex hadn’t had to ask what had gotten her so frazzled; midterms were a bitch.

Sara whined quietly at the loss of Alex; tried to reach out a hand but found it too worn out to manage the feat. Alex recognize what she was trying to do and came back, straddling Sara’s hips and hovering her torso above Sara’s. She gathered Sara’s wrists in her hands pressed them into the plush Downey. “Don’t worry,” she said, an insouciant smile on her face. “I’m coming back. Aftercare, babe.” She pecked Sara on the lips, relaxed and at ease, secure in the fact that she would never leave Sara, defenseless and susceptible to suggestion like this. “Here,” Alex said, helping Sara up to rest against the headboard, also against the wall. There was a long ribbon tied to the corner most bedpost for exactly moments like these. “Give me your wrist,” she said, pushing Sara’s hair away from her face. Sara lifted a delicate wrist, giving it to Alex to do with what she wished.

What Alex wished turned out to be wrapping Sara’s wrist in the silk and tying it, not too loose, not too tight. Sara visibly relaxed, falling limp against the wall. She was still floating, buoyant and transient, outside of her head. “Will you be okay for thirty seconds if I run downstairs and get stuff? I promise, I’ll come back. Absolutely. Always. Yeah?” Sara nodded hazily, only mostly comprehending. Alex knew it would be enough for the short amount of time she would be gone.

True to her word, Alex was down and back within thirty seconds, a small container of blueberries and raspberries from the refrigerator and a couple of granola bars from the cabinet. She closed her bedroom door again when she came back in, relocking it in case any of their friends decided to drop by. She crawled up on the bed, setting the food on the bedspread of later and crowding Sara against the wall before slipping behind her, letting Sara settle in the vee of her legs, not bothering to untie Sara’s hand. Sara turned, ribbon sliding over her shoulder and nuzzling into the crook of Alex’s neck. Alex worked the blanket out from under them, pulling it up over Sara’s waist. Sara liked to be warm.

“Good girl,” Alex said, nosing along Sara’s hairline. She cradled Sara against her, unambiguously possessive and wholeheartedly loving. “I’m sure you did amazing on all of your finals. You’re one of the best artists I know, and you have the best, most accurate memories of anybody. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You’re done now; It’s all over. You’re such a good girl, all submissive and obedient for me.” Alex continued rambling quietly, hoping it would help bring Sara back down. She traced her fingertip along Sara’s hipbone as she talked, scratching and picking intermittently. A habit, somewhat annoying and mostly endearing, according to Sara.

“Alex,” Sara said, her first verbal communication that wasn’t consent since she had showed up. Alex ducked her head attentively, trying to see Sara’s face. Sara’s eyes were fluttering, tired and run down, but healing, slowly, with Alex’s affectionate touch and encouraging words. “The…scratching,” she continued, referring to Alex’s fingers on her hip. “It’s not helping me…come back.” Sara’s voice was breathy, partially turned on and partially bleary. Alex suppressed a laugh, mostly at the concept of Alex picking at Sara’s hip keeping her under and a little bit at how adorable Sara was she was tired.

“Sorry,” Alex muttered, laugh still coating her voice. “I’ll stop.” She pulled her hand back, resting it on the outside of Sara’s thigh instead, right below the crease of her butt cheek. Sara’s skin was smooth, soft and silky and pale, pocked with freckles. She slid her fingers under the band of Sara’s panties, not lascivious, just affectionate touching. Sara sighed, untucking her hand from where it was folded against her stomach and reaching up to hang it around Alex’s neck and press their torsos more fully together. She tried to reach her right hand around Alex’s neck too,  but found it was still tied to the headboard and couldn’t.

Sara made a displeased noise at this, and Alex snickered, not unkindly but Sara glared at her anyway, and Alex untied the ribbon. Sara’s right arm joined her other around Alex’s neck and she made a satisfied noise. “Atta girl,” Alex praised. She reached for the container of blueberries still on the bed, and popped it open with one hand. Sara snuffled against her neck and turned her head so Alex could push a berry between her lips. She chewed slowly, eyes half closed and savoring the taste on her tongue. Alex left her forefinger and thumb resting on Sara’s lips when she fed her another one, and Sara gave her fingers a tiny kitten lick in thanks.


End file.
